Biologie végétale
by Babel121
Summary: Oneshot. Il existe, au beau milieu d'une prairie, au sommet d'une colline, ce que l'on pourrait appeler : une aberration de la Nature...


**Auteuse**: Babel

**Titre** : Biologie végétale

**Genre** : Euh… Peut-être comme Lost me l'a dit : Hommage métaphorique...

**Série** : Si on cherche bien, on peut y reconnaître du Gumdam Wing… Si si, je vous jure !!!

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient à part l'idée bizarre de cette fic…

**Note** : Merci Lost sans qui cette fic n'aurait jamais pu être tapée…

**BIOLOGIE VEGETALE **

Il existe, au beau milieu d'une prairie, au sommet d'une colline, ce que l'on pourrait appeler : une aberration de la Nature.

Ici, loin de tout court d'eau (à part peut-être une rivière souterraine inconnue), poussent cinq arbres différents que l'on aurait jamais cru voir un jour croître ensembles.

Tout d'abord, se trouve un chêne.

Arbre majestueux et d'apparence froide, mais recelant une richesse et une générosité insoupçonnée sous son écorce.

Même s'il est capable de grandir sur n'importe quel type de sol, ses racines affleurent souvent si le terrain est trop dur et pour celui-ci, elles ressortent tellement de terre que l'on peut se poser des questions sur sa stabilité. Mais, d'aussi loin que les gens s'en souviennent, ce chêne n'a jamais faillit et est resté droit, malgré les intempéries et le poids des ans.

Puis vient un buisson de ronce.

Arbuste sauvage par excellence, celui-ci est couvert de fruits bien mûrs quasiment toute l'année. Mais si l'on ne se concentre qu'uniquement sur ses mûres, ses épines acérées ne manquent pas de nous rappeler sa dangerosité et de nous remettre à notre place.

Ses racines affleurent quelques fois à la surface mais l'on peut deviner qu'elles sont malgré tout profondément enfouies. Bizarrement, ce végétal n'a pas poussé en tas, comme tout autre buisson de ronce mais il s'est enroulé autour du tronc du chêne, tel un amant possessif.

Un peu plus loin, se trouve un arbre majestueux par sa largeur, ses longues branches fines formant une magnifique couronne autour de lui.

Ici, se dresse un saule pleureur.

Arbre nommé ainsi de par son port qui lui donne sa beauté mais aussi cette impression de tristesse qui l'imprègne totalement.

Mais de cette plante, se dégage aussi un sentiment de protection. Sous ses rameaux duveteux, on a l'impression que rien ne peut nous arriver.

Pire que le chêne, ses racines sont presque entièrement à l'air libre mais l'ont peut remarquer que leurs pointes s'enfoncent profondément dans le sol rocailleux, comme s'il n'avait trouvé un point d'attache que tard dans sa vie.

Vient ensuite un petit arbre fruitier.

Plus frêle que les grands arbres l'entourant, on remarque que ses racines sont les plus solidement accrochées de toutes. Possédant la plus grande stabilité, il est le mieux placé pour partager ses profits avec les autres.

Profits naissant sous la forme de grosses pêches dorées et juteuses qui, comme pour la ronce, mûrissent pendant une très longue durée de l'année.

On peut se demander comment ce petit arbre a pu avoir une poussée si luxuriante quand on voit son emplacement. En effet, son tronc est presque collé à celui du saule et ils se trouve donc en plein dans la zone d'ombre crée par celui-ci.

De plus, une telle proximité devrait gênée les arbres dans leurs croissances, entraînant une compétitivité entre eux pour la nourriture mais il semblerait qu'au contraire, c'est cette même proximité qui ai permis leur opulence.

Un peu plus éloigné de ce groupe, se trouve un sapin.

Arbre d'un port altier et droit, il dresse fièrement ses branches vers le ciel, comme lançant un défi à un ennemi inconnu.

Ses racines semblent très profondément enfouies dans ce sol pierreux mais on peut voir qu'en quelques endroits, elles affleurent très légèrement, comme si il perdait parfois de sa stabilité.

Ce groupe d'arbres hétéroclites a fait la fortune de ce petit village situé sur L2, attirant touristes et curieux. Mais plus que ce regroupement bizarre, c'est la légende qui y est lié qui les attire.

On raconte que cinq jeunes hommes sont enterrés entres les racines de ces arbres...

Cinq résistants morts en remportant la paix pour la Terre et les Colonies...

Cinq enfants qui eurent à peine le temps de connaître la vie pour la perdre afin de sauver celles d'autres personnes...

Cinq héros inconnus...

Et que l'on ne connaîtra plus jamais...

**OWARI**


End file.
